End of
by Miss Magical Girl
Summary: I already uploaded it, but the format was screwy, so here is the story again. Sakura has died, and Tomoyo just can't seem to accept the thought; nor move on. That is, until a certain reincarnate helps her out. Purely ExT! R+R please!


I couldn't help but get the darn idea out of my head. I was awe inspired by the classical music my Keyboard/Piano teacher played during 'silent reading time' where I usually fell asleep. A particularly sad song came on with lots of strings. The first very depressed person I thought of was Tomoyo. Probably i only think of her as depressed because of all the angst-y fics i read of her. Oh well. This fic will be purely ExT.  
  
Disclaimer- Lalaala! I can't own CCSakura!  
  
       I stared at the now bare Sakura tree in front of the Tsukimine Shrine. It was a year after that life-changing incident. Suddenly, I saw a lone cherry blossom float leisurely down. Taking off my gloves, I caught it.  
  
"Tomoyo-san?"  
  
       I whirled around, hand still clasping the cherry blossom tightly.  
  
*It was January first. A year passed ever since. Within that time, I felt as if the world around me stopped. My dearest Sakura-chan...dead.*  
  
End of  
  
Chapter 1: Happiness  
  
"Ah, Hiragizawa-kun," I said placidly.  
  
       Eriol-kun smiled at me, at my formality. He always knew, and I always saw through him. it was always like that.  
  
"Kon ban wa, Tomoyo-san," he greeted me with the same formality, teasing me. He pushed up his glasses, the smile still on his face.  
  
       Somehow, it was more like a smirk.  
  
"Aren't you being too obvious, Tomoyo-san?"  
  
       Always like that.  
  
"What is obvious, Hiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"Obvious for her."  
  
".....Obvious for her wasn't even noticable, Hiragizawa-kun, it will never be now."  
  
       Eriol-kun smiled sad this time. Somehow, his presence with that smile made it seem like he had lost more than anyone, even Li-kun.  
  
       He had lost a heir.  
  
       "Maybe if we are lucky enough, Sakura-san isn't watching over us and seeing that ~obvious~ sad face of yours," he kept his tone teasing.  
  
       I looked at the ground.  
  
       "But we can't risk that now can we?" he placed a pale bare hand on mine.  
  
       The hand that refused to let go of the cherry blossom.  
  
       His touch seemed oddly warm, "You have to learn to let go, Tomoyo- san."  
  
       I glared at him.  
  
'What about you? Did you let go yet!?' I wanted to yell at him, to strike him for entering my world, where Sakura-chan still remains. But I could only tighten my hold on the blossom.  
  
"Denial is only the first stage, Tomoyo-san. I can't blame you for being like this, but it's been too long."  
  
*Sakura-chan died a year before today, on the day of her first year wedding anniversary.*  
  
"Define 'too long', Eriol-kun," I retorted, enunciating the syllables of his name.  
  
       "Think of all the people who feels more than you."  
  
I stared at my clasped hand. Eriol-kun had tightened his hold.  
  
       *Touya-kun, Fujitaka-san, the Sakura Cards, Yue-san, Kero-chan...*  
  
My throat felt dry.  
  
       *Li-kun....*  
  
Even though some of them had no knowledge of her magic, they lost more than anyone, and yet....  
  
       "And yet they let go. Sakura-san still remains here because you still hold onto her, you still haven't accepted the truth. And everyone feels it, painfully."  
  
       I gulped audibly.  
  
       'Painfully.'  
  
       The word crushed my heart.  
  
       "Tomoyo-san, I shall be leaving to England soon.... please let go, so I could leave too, without regrets..."  
  
       My breath became ragged.  
  
'Why you too? Why do you have to leave me here alone?!' I wanted to yell.  
  
       But I could tell. He wanted to stay. Although, for what reason...?  
  
He reached his free hand to touch my flushed cheeks. I slapped it away and wriggled my hand out of his grasp.  
  
       "Why!? Why do you hae to leave?! Why!?" I finally screeched at him, collapsing into the snow on my knees, sobbing, clutching the cherry blossom to my chest.  
  
       How odd for a cherry blossom to drift here in the middle of winter.  
  
       "If I let go.... then that means... that Sakura-chan is really dead... that means that.... with all the magic out there... we can't bring her... back...that means she'll be gone forever...I can't allow that...!"  
  
       He reached out, "Tomoyo-san..."  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" I shrieked.  
  
       He retracted his hand, startled. I could feel his hurt eyes staring at my downcast head, shadowed by long raven black hair.  
  
       "Forgive me for the intrusion, Daidouji-san. Sayonara." he said curtly, then turned and walked away.  
  
I shuddered and watched my breath come out as little fogs. He called me with such formality...  
  
       'Aren't you too obvious, Tomoyo-san?'  
  
       'They feel it painfully.'  
  
       'It's been too long.'  
  
       'Forgive me for the intrusion, Daidouji-san.'  
  
       'Sayonara...'  
  
       *He lost an heir. He lost two of life's work....*  
  
I looked up....  
  
       *Don't leave...*  
  
And saw he was gone.  
  
"Don't-"  
  
I choked on a sob.  
  
       "Leave--"  
  
I struggled to my feet, leaning on the tree for support.  
  
       "Dont...leave....Eriol-kun...."  
  
I started walking...then running....  
  
       "ERIOL-KUN!!!!"  
  
He appeared out of nowhere, radiating magic, with an innocent, puzzled look on his face.  
  
       I stumbled at the sudden sight of him. Rushing foward he caught me.  
  
       Warmth. For the first time in a year that felt like an eternity.  
  
My hands lay flat on his chest. With a gasp, I looked around.  
  
       I had let go of the cherry blossom.  
  
Endless, silent tears came as I buried my head into his arms.  
  
       "Don't leave me alone....Eriol-kun..." I whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo-san...." he said, confusion in his voice.  
  
       After that, all I could do was cry in his arms.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes-  
  
I think his was too abrupt for a supposedly angst fic. Since it was a year since Sakura died and was supposed to celebrate her first year wedding anniversary, this was set up about 10 years after the Sakura card arc. How Sakura died and what happened to the cards and the guardians will be revealed in the next chapters. I hope you all liked this. R+R please! 


End file.
